Digital cameras are increasingly used to capture images of their surroundings. The images can be video clips, including a series of single image frames that can be manipulated further to provide effects such as slow motion type effects. The video files also can include audio.
Captured video clips may be editable, for example, in post capture editing processes. However, editing can be cumbersome, resource intensive, and time consuming. For example, users require post editing software that requires the user to review and evaluate each captured video clips to select portions that are relevant and/or remove portions that are irrelevant. Moreover, if particular affects are desired, those must be selected and applied to desired portions of individual video clips.
In addition, editing typically is individualized. Each user individually edits their video clips to output what they so desire.